The Beginning Of It All
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: SNOW HAS SOMETHING TO TELL HER HUSBAND. MY TAKE ON WHEN SNOW TELLS CHARMING SHE IS PREGNANT WITH EMMA... TWO SHOT


**THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL**

**SNOW HAS SOMETHING TO TELL HER HUSBAND. MY TAKE ON WHEN SNOW TELLS CHARMING SHE IS PREGNANT WITH EMMA... TWO SHOT **

All she had hoped for had become true. She had finally found her prince and taken back King George's kingdom. And now this. It would change their lives forever and she wasn't sure of how long the happiness would last. After all, The Queen was still after her and it wouldnt be long before she haunted her dreams again but for this moment she allowed herself to feel joy and deep love. This was the gift he had given her and she would love it forever. Protect it with her life if the time came. She lingered with her back against the wooden door for a moment. Bracing herself to enter and tell him.

James had been locked up in his study since early morning. There was a slight knock on the door "Charming?"

the prince looked up at his wife. The mere sight of her made him smile "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Snow smiled "Are you busy?" James looked down at the mountains of papers that rested on his desk. He let out a sigh.

"For you" He walked to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips "Never"

"Oh" Snow said seductively "I like that" They looked at each other for a moment. James could sense there was something wrong.

"Snow" her husband asked taking her hands in his "Is something wrong?" That was the moment when she broke down crying. He was completly caught off guard "What happened?" Snow looked at him but didn't speak "Snow... please look at me"

"I cant do this" She muttered as her voice left her. She let go of his hands and walked to the window "I thought this meant..." He moved over to her and wrapped her arms around her protectively. She leaned her head against him.

"Talk to me" He pleaded kissing the back of her neck "Please" She just lingered there for a moment touching his hand with her fingers, tracing every single path it had until she turned to him. Looking at his deep blue eyes. His worry was so evident in pained her. "Is it the Queen?"

Snow smiled heartbroken "It's all of it" James ceased an eyebrow "I haven't stop thinking about what she said since the wedding."

"I would never let her hurt you" James said firmly touching her cheek "I would give my life for you"

"I know" Snow said lovingly "And I love you for that but..."

"That's not what this is about, is it?" James inquiring. She was giving him a hint of something being wrong but he knew she was just dragging her words.

"I..." Snow took a deep breath "How would you liked being called daddy?" Snow waited for him to process the weight of her words. She could see realization hit his eyes. "I'm pregnant" His grin was the most charming and beautful that she had ever seen.

"Snow" James seemed unable to find words to express what he was feeling "That is..." He picked her up in a hug and swirled her around. When he put her down she saw he had tears in his eyes. "I can even..."

"Well that is a first" Snow smiled kssing him passionately. She cupped his face in her hands and cleaned the single tear from his eyes away "Prince Charming is speechless"

"Oh Snow" James kissed her again, placing small kisses on his lips "I love you"

"So you are happy?" Snow asked concious of how silly that question was. But she had to make sure. She wanted to make sure this was happening. This was real,

"How could you possibly ask me that?" James asked in disbelief "Of course I'm happy! This baby is more than a blessing, it's just the result of our love"

"That can conquer it all" Snow said with a mix of emotions in her voice "I love you so much"

"I love you too" He smirked at her adoringly and placed a hand on her belly "Thank you"

"For what?" She asked sweetly as he knelt in front of her looking at her stomach with an adoration that could not be described with words. She placed a hand on his head and shivered at the touch of his lips against her belly.

"For this beautiful gift" James stood up and caught her lips with his. He had tears trying to fight their way out again.

"And this will be, the beginning of it all" Snow said smiling when they broke apart, resting her forehead against his. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Snow?" James asked worriedly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I just hope I can be a good mother" Snow said nostalgically "I want this baby to be raised with love and just to know how much I love him or her"

"Look at me" Her husband touched her chin softly "There is no one else that is more worthy of this child" Snow kissed him sweetly tracing the scar on his chin "And you are going to be the best mom"

"See?" Snow was now sobbing "I knew I married you for a reason" James smiled warmly at her "How is it hat you always know what to say?"

"Maybe its my Charming skills" He joked "Or maybe its because I learned from the best"

"I'd go with the first one" Snow said hugging him tightly "And I cant wait to watch you hold our child... You are going to be an amazing father..." James blushed a bit "Why Charming, are you blushing?"

"Maybe" He trailed off and she laughed sweetly.

"Well Charming and Shy... some Prince I've ended up with" Snow traced her fingers on his cheek "I love you so much James"

"I love you" James said kissing her lips "I love both of you so much... more than my own life"

They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms for a long moment. Snow smiled as she felt her husband's heartbeat against her cheek. No matter what would happen. This was just the beginning. The first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**THERE IT IS! AN ICONIC MOMENT BETWEEN A HUSBAND AND A WIFE! I HAD BEEN HAVING THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR QUITE SOMETIME AND I JUST HOPE I DO IT JUSTICE! I HOPE WE GET TO SEE IT ON THE SHOW! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS ARE LOVE... THIS IS A TWO SHOT SO WHAT DO YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT?**


End file.
